


Пиастр

by ignoreland



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoreland/pseuds/ignoreland
Summary: Билли не любитель тайн. И особенно ему не понравилась та, которую он случайно узнал при захвате  последнего приза. Он клянется держать язык за зубами, но вернувшись на берег,  понимает, что теперь для него все изменилось. Сможет ли он вообще остаться на «Морже» при таких обстоятельствах?Мистер Гейтс, не терпящий всякого вздора, находит Билли в разгаре душевных  терзаний, поднимает на ноги и уводит, чтобы напоить ромом и поговорить по душам. Возможно, Билли именно это и нужно… но тут приходит Флинт и обрушивает на Билли такое, чего тот как раз отчаянно боялся. [саммари авт.]





	Пиастр

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика A Piece of Eight автора Chrissy24601
> 
> Я припозднилась, но мне нужно было сначала осушить слезы после S4. И я упорно шипперю Билли/Флинт, чем и горжусь :D. Действие происходит до S1, когда все еще было хорошо и никто не страдал (слишком сильно). [прим. авт.]

\- Билли угодил в сильный песчаный вихрь на берегу.  
Он услышал, как мистер Гейтс объясняет это кому-то за барной стойкой таверны.  
\- Нам нужны вода, ром и комната, где можно спокойно промыть ему глаза от песка.  
\- Запросто, - сама Элеанор Гатри. – Идите в комнату наверху. Я пришлю вам умывальный таз и полотенце. Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь промывать ему глаза ромом?  
\- Нет, конечно!  
\- Уточнила на всякий случай. Одному богу известно, чем вы там лечитесь.  
Мистер Гейтс пробурчал в ответ что-то невнятное, звякнули монеты, выложенные на прилавок. Билли вздрогнул, когда рука, сжимавшая его плечо, подтолкнула его налево.  
\- Ступеньки, - предупредил мистер Гейтс несколько шагов спустя и положил ладонь Билли на перила.  
Он поднялся по лестнице, сквозь ресницы глядя под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться. Только добравшись до отведенной им небольшой комнаты, он полностью открыл глаза. Они припухли, покраснели и слезились, и, хотя песчаный вихрь был только отговоркой для тех, кто видел его в таком состоянии, промыть их холодной водой было нелишним. На самом деле ему не засыпало глаза песком, все сегодняшнее утро он провел на берегу, отчаянно рыдая.  
\- Ну-ка, парень, садись, - велел ему мистер Гейтс, указывая на простой стол, вокруг которого стояли несколько стульев. – Послушаем, что с тобой такое приключилось.  
Билли с размаху опустился на стул, стоявший ближе к углу стола, и спрятал лицо в ладони.  
\- Я уже говорил, я не могу вам рассказать.  
\- Все мы храним свои тайны, Билли, но ведь я нашел тебя в одиночестве на берегу, ты прятался ото всех и рыдал как ребенок, поэтому, несомненно, ты поймешь, насколько я обеспокоен.  
Билли сквозь пальцы взглянул на старика.  
\- Что? По-вашему, я спятил?  
\- Нет, конечно! По-моему, ты чем-то сильно расстроен, и будет лучше, если ты снимешь с души этот груз.  
\- Без толку. Я пытался.  
Господи, он изо всех сил пытался. Он ринулся в бордель вчера вечером, сразу же после высадки на берег. Там он не взял ни еды, ни выпивки, а прямиком отправился к первой подвернувшейся дамочке легкого поведения и потом вместе с ней в постель.  
\- Да, Логан об этом упоминал. До чего он был горд тобой. Сказал, что ты пробыл там дольше, чем большинство мужчин.  
\- На хер Логана, - буркнул Билли. – Я только время и деньги зря потратил, вот и все.  
В первые два часа он потратил половину заработанного в последнем плавании, а потом остался еще на три часа. Она с ним такие штучки вытворяла, о каких он раньше и знать не знал. Слава небесам, его тело откликалось на ее ласки, а не то он бы просто такого не пережил, но мысли его блуждали далеко. Она восхищалась его выдержкой, тем, что он не излился после первого же прикосновения. Она-то не знала, что ее полные груди и глубокая манда ничуть его не возбуждали. Чтобы кончить, ему пришлось представить кое-что совсем другое. Он попытался снова, а потом еще раз. Отчаяние придавало ему сил, но каждый раз он доходил до пика, только представив один и тот же образ – пронзительные зеленые глаза и насмешливую ухмылку.  
_О, чтоб меня!_  
Девчонка-прислужница принесла поднос с ромом, водой и полотенцем, обещанными мисс Гатри. Гейтс молчал, пока она не вышла. Потом он глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Ладненько. Возможно, местные леди не смогли полностью избавить тебя от тяжких чувств, которые тебя явно изводят. Но ты должен признать, это совсем на тебя не похоже. Обычно с тебя все как с гуся вода. Ты не из тех, кто подолгу нянчится со своими горестями.  
Нет, конечно, но ему никогда еще так крепко не доставалось! А все потому, что он случайно узнал ужасную мрачную тайну, и теперь мог поплатиться за это жизнью. Он бы ни за что никому ее не открыл, даже под дулом пистолета, а тот, от кого он ее узнал, больше болтать не будет. Да толку-то что, ведь эта тайна касалась капитана Флинта.  
И это было еще не самое худшее…  
_О, чтоб меня!_  
Гейтс сложил полотенце, смочил водой и протянул Билли.  
\- Ты какой-то сам не свой с тех пор, как мы на днях захватили тот приз.  
_О господи, начинается._  
Вот бы можно было прижать компресс к лицу и стать невидимкой, подумал Билли.  
\- Они сдались без боя, - гнул свое квартирмейстер. – Ты обыскивал трюм, а когда поднялся, твоя сабля была в крови, а сам ты какой-то очумелый. Вряд ли многие это заметили, и, разумеется, я не стал сообщать об этом капитану, однако…  
Гейтс нагнулся ближе к нему:  
\- Билли, ты _точно_ уверен, что там не случилось ничего _дурного_?  
\- Я уже вам говорил. Там было полутемно, какой-то идиот спрятался и выскочил на меня с ножом. Я не долго думая рубанул саблей и убил его. Вот и все, клянусь вам!  
\- Это был кто-то из их команды?  
\- Да откуда мне знать.  
\- Может быть, юнга? Ребенок? Тут бы расстроился и такой безжалостный убийца, как Йоджи.  
Само собой. Будь дело в этом, он наверняка рыдал бы так же, как и сегодня утром. Да только дело было не в том.  
\- Это был не ребенок. Старик, в белом парике…  
_Хеннеси. Он назвал свое имя. Адмирал Хеннеси._  
Гейтс пожал плечами.  
\- Сопутствующие потери.  
\- Хм.  
\- Но если ты не из-за этого рыдал как младенец, когда я нашел тебя сегодня утром, то из-за чего?  
Билли хлопнул ладонями по столу.  
\- Черт, Хэл, я не могу вам рассказать!  
Он посмотрел на старика, сразу же раскаявшись в своей вспышке.  
\- Прошу прощения. Ничего личного. Точнее, это как раз личное. Даже _очень_ личное, но вас это не касается. Я _никому_ не могу этого доверить! Да я бы _самому себе_ этого не доверил! Но вот я здесь, - он устало откинулся на спинку стула. – Вот я здесь…  
\- Да, вот ты где.  
Билли так и застыл всем телом, а Гейтс с легкой досадой обернулся на капитана, который как раз поднимался по лестнице в их уединенную комнату.  
\- Ребята сказали, что тебя ослепил песчаный вихрь, - обратился Флинт к Билли, перемахнув последнюю ступеньку. – Рад видеть, что все, кажется… обошлось.  
Билли только кивнул в знак подтверждения, потому что язык его не слушался.  
_Он знает! Он знает, что песок был только отговоркой._  
\- Чем можем помочь, капитан? – осведомился Гейтс. Говорил он любезно, но его манера держаться и тон давали понять, что Флинт тут лишний. Капитан заметил, но и глазом не моргнув спокойно прошел мимо.  
\- Я узнал об этой неприятности с Билли и решил проверить, как он.  
_Не правда_, подумал предмет его забот. Но и не чистая ложь. Во Флинте было нелегко разобраться.  
\- Он в полном порядке, - ответил Гейтс. – Точнее, скоро будет в полном порядке. Если я вам нужен, через несколько минут я к вам спущусь.  
\- Спасибо, но я здесь из-за Билли.  
\- Он едва…  
\- Я знаю, - перебил Флинт. – Я хотел обсудить с ним кое-что еще до этого маленького злоключения. Поэтому, будь добр, оставь нас с глазу на глаз, - если до этого Флинт еще изображал на лице некоторое беспокойство, то теперь он был сама деловитость и строгость.  
_О, чтоб меня, чтоб меня._  
К счастью, мистер Гейтс не собирался уступать.  
\- Мы тут вели очень серьезный разговор, капитан. Прошу прощения, но, на мой взгляд, пришла пора…  
\- Это не обсуждается, - заявил Флинт с обманчивой немногословностью и повернулся к Билли.  
\- Я хочу знать только одно: тот человек, которого ты убил во время захвата последнего призового корабля, говорил что-нибудь перед смертью?  
Гейтс заспорил было, но осекся.  
\- Билли? Ты в порядке, сынок?  
Нет, он не был в порядке. Ноги у него подогнулись, и он еще ниже сполз на стуле. Голова у него шла кругом. Случилось именно то, чего он больше всего боялся. _Просто соври_, вопил внутренний голос. _Просто скажи «нет», и все это закончится_. Но от Флинта так легко было не отделаться. Если уж капитан задал такой вопрос… если уж он потрудился найти Билли, чтобы этот вопрос задать… получается, он знал. _Список пассажиров в корабельном журнале, наверное._ Поняв это, Билли снова вернулся в действительность и ощутил, какая тяжесть легла ему на сердце.  
\- Билли? Дыши поглубже, парень. Полегче.  
И потом:  
\- Он сейчас не в состоянии отвечать на вопросы! Дайте ему опомниться.  
\- Он совершенно в состоянии отвечать на вопросы, - возразил Флинт. – Он понимает, о чем я, а не то не сидел бы тут на грани обморока.  
Резкий хлопок по щеке, и вот он уже, очнувшись, смотрит прямо в пронзительные зеленые глаза, о которых фантазировал прошлой ночью.  
\- Это был старик, верно? – нетерпеливо спросил Флинт, склоняясь к нему через стол. – Военная выправка. Флотский, если быть точным.  
Еще не опомнившись окончательно, Билли кивнул.  
\- Адм… адмирал.  
Гневный возглас.  
\- Выйдете из комнаты, мистер Гейтс! Быстро!  
\- Я не позволю вам вцепиться в него, капитан. Даже не думайте!  
\- Да ты-то чего так зашелся? Он разве что-то натворил?  
\- … я его убил?  
\- Именно, - ответил Флинт с мрачным удовольствием. – И я хочу знать, что этот ублюдок говорил перед смертью.  
\- Господи, капитан! У мальчика выдалось нелегкое утро. А вы решили устроить ему допрос, хотя я уверен, что это подождет. Вам придется подождать.  
\- Все в порядке, Хэл, - вмешался Билли, пока спор не перерос в ссору. – В общем… капитан прав. Вам лучше этого не слышать.  
\- Но почему? – старый квартирмейстер нахмурился. – Билли, что ты такого сделал?  
\- Ничего! – вырвалось у него так громко, что он сам удивился. – Я ничего не сделал. А если и сделал, то недостаточно быстро.  
Давление с другого конца стола ослабело, хоть и ненамного. Капитан был в таком гневе, что его будто окружал раскаленный купол, до которого, казалось, можно дотронуться, однако он не произносил ни слова. А молчал он потому, что знал, какие услышит ответы. Они оба знали. Им предстоял сложный мучительный разговор, совсем не предназначенный для ушей мистера Гейтса.  
Но и отмолчаться было нельзя.  
\- Я нашел его в трюме и погнал на палубу, - начал Билли, просто чтобы что-то сказать. – Он отказался. Сказал, что не будет сдаваться такому, как капитан Флинт.  
Капитан обжег его гневным взглядом: ему явно хотелось велеть Билли заткнуться и в то же время хотелось узнать, что было дальше. Билли помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями. Ему нужно было как-то ответить на вопрос капитана, но сделать это так, чтобы никто, кроме Флинта, его не понял.  
\- Я вздернул его на ноги, но он выхватил нож. Он не доставит вам удовольствия вспороть ему живот, как вы сделали с пассажирами «Марии Эллейн», сказал он.  
Мистер Гейтс бросил взгляд на капитана.  
\- «Марии Эллейн»?  
\- В Лондоне слухи разносятся быстро, - на удивление бесстрастно отозвался Флинт. – Должно быть, он узнал, что неподалеку в тот день видели мой флаг.  
Зеленые глаза впились в Билли.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Он, хм, продолжил описывать свою ненависть к вам. Очень красочно. Сказал, что вас нужно было повесить задолго до того, как вы стали пиратом. По его словам, нужно было исправить это упущение, и он направился к лорду Эшу в Чарльстон, чтобы открыть на вас охоту, - Билли прикусил губу. – На вас. Только на вас.  
\- К Эшу? – Флинт на секунду распахнул глаза, а потом злобно оскалился. – Что. Еще.  
Билли судорожно сглотнул, бросил взгляд на Гейтса и покачал головой, прося своего наставника уйти. Но упрямый Гейстс скрестил руки на груди и не тронулся с места.  
_О, чтоб меня, чтоб меня!_  
\- Потом он спросил меня…  
Нет, он не может. Ему больно вспоминать о том, что наговорил тот человек. Слова, которые он использовал. Билли дал себе клятву никогда их не повторять и уж точно не в лицо капитану.  
\- Билли, - пророкотал Флинт, и в его голосе было больше угрозы, чем просьбы продолжать. И Билли пришлось ответить на эту угрозу.  
\- Он спросил меня, известно ли мне, что за человек мой капитан, - произнес он сквозь зубы. – А потом он мне объяснил.  
Лицо Флинта застыло.  
\- И тогда я его убил. Не достаточно быстро, но он хотя бы не выплеснул свой яд на кого-нибудь еще. Он не успел… ну, то есть, никому ведь не нужно знать, что вас изгнали за…  
_Блядь!_  
\- За ваши политические убеждения!  
Флинт молниеносно перевел на него взгляд.  
\- _Политические_ убеждения?  
Билли про себя вознес благодарность за то, что ему подвернулись на язык эти слова.  
\- Ага. Они распространили всякие слухи, но это был только предлог, чтобы заставить молчать вас и ваших друзей, верно? Немного похоже на то, как меня насильно завербовали во флот из-за убеждений моих родителей-левеллеров, - он опустил голову. – Только у меня никто не умер в тюрьме…  
Услышав сдавленный вздох Флинта, Билли прикусил язык и уткнулся глазами в стол. Он и так уже наговорил лишнего. Флинт понял гораздо больше, чем услышал мистер Гейтс, и сейчас несомненно решает, доживет ли его боцман до заката.  
Зачем он все честно рассказал? Теперь ему не поздоровится! Но при мысли о том, чтобы солгать его капитану… Ему больно было бы разочаровать этого человека, пусть уж лучше Флинт делает с ним, что сочтет нужным, чтобы скрыть свою тайну.  
При этой мысли он вспомнил о том, что его так мучило, и о решении, которое он принял.  
\- Я ухожу из команды, - сказал он, не поднимая глаз. – Если позволите, я заберу свой рундук и уйду сегодня же вечером.  
\- Что? И слышать не хочу, парень!  
\- Прошу прощения, Хэл. По-другому просто нельзя.  
\- Это поэтому ты?.. Сегодня утром?  
\- Пожалуй, что так, - ложь во спасение, но отчасти и правда. – Понимаете, это единственно разумное решение. Я не могу оставаться. Больше не могу. После того как… Ну…  
\- Узнал о моих политических убеждениях? – протянул Флинт.  
Билли больно было слышать неприкрытое презрение в его голосе.  
\- Клянусь вам, дело не в этом, сэр. Вы – самый бесстрашный и самый грозный капитан Нового Света. И слова того человека этого не меняют и не меняют того, как я отношусь к вам или к ребятам, или к кораблю.  
\- Тогда какого черта ты вздумал уходить? – взорвался Гейтс. – Это твоя жизнь. Семья! – он схватил Билли за плечо. – Нельзя же просто вышвырнуть все это из-за нескольких тяжелых дней!  
Билли накрыл руку Гейтса своей ладонью.  
\- Не дней. Скорее, лет. Так было всегда, с того дня, как я поднялся на борт «Моржа».  
\- Что было-то?  
Билли пожал плечом.  
\- Нечто во мне. Кто я есть. Каков я. Раньше это не создавало трудностей, но теперь…  
Он взглянул на Флинта. По лицу того ничего нельзя было разобрать, но у Билли вдруг сердцу стало тесно в груди, а щеки опалило жаром. Флинт приподнял бровь и насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Чтобы с этим разобраться, понадобится больше одной бутылки. Мистер Гейтс, будьте так добры, принесите нам еще одну. И кружки.  
Гейтс бросил взгляд на Билли, но, видимо, решил, что лишний глоток рома тому не помешает.  
\- Хорошо. Я вернусь через минуту. Никуда не пропадай, парень.  
Когда старый квартирмейстер скрылся на лестнице, Флинт выдвинул стул и сел за стол.  
\- Ну, и отчего же это вдруг стало таким непереносимым?  
Билли невольно встретился глазами со своим капитаном и понял вопрос. Правильно понял.  
\- Дело не в том, что наговорил тот адмирал, клянусь, - он вздохнул. – Господи, я такой дичи в жизни своей не слышал!  
Флинт насмешливо хмыкнул.  
\- Могу представить. Хеннеси наверняка подыскал для меня самые отборные выражения.  
Он откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Но если дело не в этом, тогда в чем?  
Билли облизал губы, чувствуя, как слезы снова подступают к глазам.  
\- Я все утро ломал голову, пытаясь в этом разобраться, - сдавшись, он сжал голову руками.  
\- Наверно… Наверно, это вроде как сокровище, - попытался объяснить он. – Скажем, есть пиастр, и ты знаешь, что тебе никогда его не получить, и тогда ты доволен и теми серебряными долларами, что идут тебе в руки.  
Судя по выражению лица капитана, тот придерживался другого мнения, но смолчал.  
\- Все идет отлично, а потом однажды кто-то выкладывает этот пиастр прямо перед тобой. Прямо тебе под нос, - Билли посмотрел на капитана, широко распахнув глаза, хотя на ресницах у него повисли капельки слез. – Да только тебе его все равно никак не получить, вот что. Возьмешь его, и вся твоя жизнь полетит к чертям собачьим! Но этот пиастр все еще перед тобой. Всегда, каждый день, смотрит тебе прямо в лицо.  
Билли встряхнул головой.  
\- Я не настолько сильный человек, капитан. И я не хочу, чтобы мне приходилось быть настолько сильным…  
\- Ясно, - Флинт поджал губы и задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу. – Ну, ты же пират, верно ведь? Ты берешь, что захочешь, и к дьяволу всех, - он ухмыльнулся. – А этот пиастр будет определенно не против.  
Билли ощутил, как лицо заливает краска. Он же не ослышался, нет?  
\- Но я должен тебя предупредить, - продолжил Флинт уже без тени усмешки, - брать, что захочешь, действительно не безопасно. И уплатить цену придется, если… когда… твой мир однажды потерпит крушение.  
И от того, как задумчиво-хмур был капитан, становилось ясно, что цена эта действительно будет высока. И как высока она была в прошлом. Но Билли годы провел, глядя на этого человека и не смея приблизиться, и он знал, как много приходится платить за безопасность.  
\- Оно того стоило? – шепотом спросил он. – Таких страданий? Оно того стоило?..  
Удивительно, но Флинт улыбнулся. Сдержанная, но искренняя улыбка совершенно переменила его лицо.  
\- Я бы ответил – да, но каждый должен решать сам за себя.  
\- А крушение, оно неизбежно?  
\- Возможно. А возможно, и нет.  
Яркие зеленые глаза заглянули в глаза Билли.  
\- Вопрос в том, хочешь ли ты идти на такой риск?


End file.
